


[Podfic]  I will fill your eyes with flowers

by argentumlupine



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>One mustn't be sentimental.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Teaotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  I will fill your eyes with flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will fill your eyes with flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/104%20%5bUtena%5d%20I%20will%20fill%20your%20eyes%20with%20flowers.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:01:36



## Audiofic archive download links

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032707.zip) or [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032708.zip)



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/104%20%5bUtena%5d%20I%20will%20fill%20your%20eyes%20with%20flowers.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
